1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adaptable, transportable structures used to shape, modify, alter, reflect or block light, also known as grip equipment, used by lighting and imaging professionals.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Grip equipment is a general term used by lighting and imaging professionals to refer to any type of instrument that shapes, modifies, alters or blocks light in any way. Grip equipment also refers to the stands, mounting hardware and other accoutrements that hold this light-shaping or light-modifying equipment in a desired location or configuration so it can perform its light-modifying task.
Flags and nets are an integral part of a grip toolkit. Comprised of various types of fabrics and materials stretched over metal frames, they enable a photographer, videographer, cinematographer, imaging professional or lighting designer to control the quality, intensity, color or shape of a natural or artificial light source.